The present invention relates to a fluid injection and recovery device for spraying (or injecting) fluid over an object, recovering at least, the fluid sprayed over the object, as well as filtering and recycling the recovered fluid.
Conventionally, it would be relatively difficult to remove and clean unwanted matter adhered to objects (or cleaned objects) such as walls, ceilings, floors, bathroom surfaces, furniture, equipment such as ventilating fans or air conditioners, and vehicles such as cars, motorcycles, or bicycles. Particularly, it would be very difficult to wipe or wash off grease adhered to these cleaned objects with a normal cleaning solvent.
Accordingly, a cleaning device that cleans unwanted matter off with a spraying force of a cleaning solvent sprayed on the unwanted matter adhered to the cleaned object has recently been suggested. Moreover, any unwanted matter that cannot be cleaned off by the cleaning device is removed by, for example, further scrubbing the unwanted matter with a cloth, a scrubber, a mop or the like. However, when this cleaning device is used to clean off the unwanted matter adhered to horizontal surfaces such as floors, the cleaning solvent sprayed over the floors or other horizontal surfaces and the unwanted matter removed by the cleaning solvent (the “sprayed cleaning solvent” and the “unwanted matter removed by the cleaning solvent” may be collectively and simply referred to as “wastewater” below) remain on the floors or other horizontal surfaces. Accordingly, it is necessary to further wipe them with,.for example, a cloth.
Moreover, when the unwanted matter adheres to vertical surfaces such as walls, or ceilings or the like, the cleaning solvent sprayed over them and the unwanted matter removed by the cleaning solvent runs down. Therefore, it is necessary to wipe the wastewater with, for example, a cloth. If the wastewater runs or falls onto any clean part of the vertical surfaces or ceilings, it is also necessary to clean this part. Furthermore, if flowerpots, furniture, electric appliances or the like are placed under the wall or ceiling to be cleaned, and if the cleaning solvent runs or falls onto them, problems of losing the plant, or damaging the furniture or failure of the electric appliances may result. Accordingly, in this case, when cleaning the unwanted matter off the walls or ceilings, it is necessary to cover the flowerpot, furniture, electric appliances or the like with, for example, a vinyl sheet so that the wastewater will not fall onto them directly.
As the number of elderly persons, who need care because they are bedridden or suffer from dementia, has been increasing sharply recently, the care of such persons, particularly the disposal of excrement, has become a very important issue. Diapers are generally used for the disposal of excrement of the elderly persons in the above-described conditions. Specifically speaking, the disposal of excrement is now conducted by changing diapers regularly or once they are soiled. However, just changing diapers will leave residual excrement on the body, giving rise to problems of sanitary management. Accordingly, it is still necessary to remove the residual excrement on the body when changing diapers.
Such a task has been conducted by using commercially available cleaning items or hot wet towels. Namely, the current way of removing the residual excrement is for a caregiver to directly wipe a feculent part of the body of an elderly person, that is, the residual excrement on the body. However, the residual excrement on the body often solidifies by the time of changing diapers and much time and labor is required for the removal of the excrement.
Therefore, the applicant of this invention has suggested, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2001-161762, a suction device capable of easily sucking in and removing the above-described matter, such as dirt.
When the type of suction device that sucks in and recovers the wastewater is used, the wastewater will neither remain on the cleaned object nor run down, and thus the cleaning work is simplified. However, the recovered wastewater is disposed of and cannot be recycled as the cleaning solvent. Accordingly, a large amount of the cleaning solvent is consumed and the amount of the used cleaning solvent and the wastewater cannot be reduced.